People often desire to decorate outside patios and decks with hanging potted plants. Typically, a potted plant is hung on an overhead beam or support and therefore is positioned over a portion of the patio or deck, usually over the railing. FIG. 1 shows a conventional planter 1 hanging by a hook 2 from an upper support beam 3 of the deck 4. Because such beams generally run above the railing 5, the planter 1 hangs above the railing 5.
However, when the planter 1 receives more water than the plant can absorb immediately, there can be an overflow in which dirty water spills onto the railing 5. Even conventional planters with drainage structures drain the excess water directly below the planter, either through a drainage pipe or by a spout where the water trickles down the side of the planter. These conventional structures are also unattractive.
There is therefore a need for a visually attractive planter than can avoid the mess generated by conventional planters.